Beauty In The Breakdown
by A-BondofFlame-R
Summary: He'll have to push him away and he'll have to break two hearts in the process. And just what is up with Kenny? Why would he kiss Kyle? And why does Stan want to kick his ass for it? Summary sucks, fyi.
1. My Own Star

**Alright, so I totally just remembered I love Stan and Kyle from South Park while going through some of Dragonrider's deviant art things. So thank that lovely artist for her 'style' flash because most of my descriptions in this are inspired by that little bit.**

The starts were so beautiful. He only wished that he could wish upon them and have his only fantasy come true. Sure, he had some other wants, but mostly he just wanted that one thing. He wanted those dazzling cornflower blue eyes to look at him and never look away. He wanted the pale hand to forever be in his grasp; he wanted to be happy. The boy was his only happy…but he might have to push him away. That's right, push _him_ away.

Stan Marsh. He knew his best friend cared, he really did, but he just couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't even Stanley's fault, it was that goddamn conniving Wendy Testaburger. More like 'Test-a-Hotdog,' in the boy's opinion. Her, with her stupid pink berette, was steadily becoming more and more aware of the way he acted, but didn't _dare _mention anything to Stan in fear of him defending his best friend. And when you said anything about him to Stan…well, you had better have insurance. Damn good insurance. But that stupid Wendy would always cling to him and get sickly affectionate in his presence, because she knew the boy wished he could take her place. And he knew that he never could.

The wind blew past his face on the rooftop, pushing a strand carrot colored lock into his eyes. _Stan._ Kyle sighed dejectedly up at the night sky, pondering on why the world hated him so. The red head knew the day would come sooner or later. He would have to either let go and at least be on speaking terms with the group, or fess up and be shunned even more than was already so. If that was possible, anyway, seeing as he was a pale, short Jew. Kyle just thanked god he had Stan and Cartman to back him up.

Stan, now at a good five foot eleven, and Cartman somewhere near six two, made quite the team of body guards. It was strange, that now their child hood friend 'fat ass' no longer existed. He had to buff up to join football, and the brunette boy was _ripped _now. He was still wide, sure, but all the fat was replaced by abs and even a waistline. Stan was just naturally well equipped, and his recreational swimming surely helped his kicks to the torso.

Kenny was still with them too, but he now served as Cartman's keeper and Kyle's only emotional outlet. The blond was the only reason Cartman would willingly help Kyle, and when he was being an ass Kenny put him back in line. They went well together, and had been for the last three years. Everyone was absolutely stunned by Cartman's choice in a partner, considering his great new looks, and he had chosen Kenny McCormick. People knew to shut up though, or even Kyle would toss a punch or two.

Stan was supposed to meet him on the school rooftop. About twenty minutes ago, in fact. He was probably off groping Wendy or something along those lines.

It didn't really matter, though, in the long run. Kyle was tired of sitting on the fence with this. The jealousy, the pain, the stupid gestures Stan made to unintentionally lead the red head on. The Jewish boy knew that he took more of an interest in the Marsh boy since they were in eighth grade, when Wendy broke up with Stan and sent him into another 'Goth phase.' Stan came to his house sobbing one night, and when they both woke up, Kyle was the one heartbroken when he saw the onyx colored mess of hair against his chest. That's when he knew what he wanted.

And it was _Stan Marsh._

The thought nearly made him cry again. Today he'd have to finally break the 'news' to his best friend. What would they be afterwards? Would Stan fight for him? No, he thought sadly, don't let yourself hope like that. The bigger you build yourself, the bigger you fall.

"Oh, dude, I'm real sorry for being late Kyle." Stan settled himself next to his friend. Kyle hadn't even noticed him walk up…apparently he was too deep in thought. He needed to focus. Clearing his throat awkwardly, the red head tried to construct his lie carefully.

"Stan," his voice was remorseful, longing even, "this won't be easy. On me or you. My mom…she…says you're a bad influence on me…and…she says I can't talk to you anymore." He took a chance, looking up into those glossy royal blues. When had they become glossy? Usually they sparkled…

"A-are you serious, Ky?" Fearing his voice would betray him, the Jew nodded slowly. He didn't have to be a genius to know that the scraping he heard was Stan running. Hell, if he'd just lost his best friend he'd want to run too. Oh, that's right, he thought bitterly, I have.

School that morning was hell. Kyle could barely stand to even glance at Stan; he looked so lost. Kenny had opted to stay with Kyle since Cartman hated him, so Cartman was pushed in Stanely's general direction.

"You really didn't, did you?" The blond's voice was cautious, laced faintly with concern. Jade eyes met sapphire in a sad gaze as he nodded slowly. Kenny sighed, settling himself in beside Kyle and throwing an arm around his back.

"Kyle, you didn't have to lie to him. You could have just told him the truth," he chided, his voice soothing. Leaning into the embrace, Kyle sighed.

"No, I couldn't Kenny. I'd have to endure him glaring at me every day for the rest of my life if I told him. It…hurts to see him like this, Ken, but I think he's better off this way. Like they say, ignorance is bliss…" Funny he said that, because it was Stan's life motto. Why did he have to remember so much?

"Kenny," he choked," it hurts, Kenny." Crystalline droplets found their way out of the emerald eyes and onto his face as he spoke. The blond tugged him into a full hug, stroking his back tenderly. Kenny nuzzled his head with Kyle's affectionately.

"I know it hurts, Kyle…I know. But you need to keep your mind off it, alright? Don't dump salt on the wound."

"You don't understand, Kenny…I can't forget about him. He was my best friend…and I want him to love me, so badly Kenny. He's all I ever think about…it _hurts_…!" His shaky voiced cracked on the last word, sending him into fitful sobbing into Kenny's chest.

The blond boy looked at the teachers shuffling students out of the cafeteria. Pursing his lips, he pondered quickly on how to distract the distraught boy. Grinning, he pulled away from Kyle.

"Kyle," he whispered lovingly, "Kyle, look at me." The red head didn't respond. Kenny slid his hands up Kyle's back, arms, and rested them on his cheek bones, tilting his head up to look at him. He was still weeping uncontrollably, and the pain you could see in his beautiful eyes was heart wrenching. Smiling sadly, Kenny took the moment that Kyle was surprised to press his mouth down, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.

"There," he stated, pulling away," now you have something else to think about." He threw his best friend one last gracious glance before standing up and leaving the utterly shocked Kyle.

Kenny just _kissed Kyle._ Literally kissed, right on the mouth. Stan stared at Kyle in awe, wondering why Kyle was just sitting there. Apparently he had stopped bawling, seeing as his shoulders shook no more, but he had pulled his knees into his chest to rest his head atop them. Why was Kyle even crying in the first place? Stan blew his breath out, frustrated. His head was racing with unanswered questions. Why couldn't Kyle just ignore his stupid mom and come talk to him? Why didn't Kyle's mom want her son to avoid him anyway? Why the hell was Kenny kissing Kyle? But most importantly…

_Why did Kenny's actions make him angry? _It was more than angry, though. He was furious, the kind of blood-boiling anger that led people into mental institutes. But then, there was also something…else he felt, something totally unfamiliar. Whatever it was, it made him want to punch Kenny. Hell, Kenny's _boyfriend_ was asleep right in front of him!

**Alright, I admit, this originally was a one shot, but I decided to make it a little more juice and make it a possible three shot or just multi chap. I used to dislike KennyxKyle, but I read one fic and I just realized I like the pair if you write it right. Curious what that fic was? Die For You. By who? I forget, but yea. Awesome story. If I get five reviews I might update sooner. And who do you guys think Kyle will end up with? Hmmm? Write it in a review, guys. C:**


	2. We Are, Silly

** After much thought, I have decided my pairing. I won't let you know, but my next ficcy will be the opposite couple. Hee. Guess the couple if you can, and if you like, you can attempt to persuade me to change the couple!!! I just might, if you can convince me. I had such trouble deciding….Anyway, here you go! More fiction goodness!**

Kyle had to admit, Kenny was a good distraction. All through his last two classes, which he usually participated in with a good deal of enthusiasm, the red head had done nothing but sit in his stupor. It wasn't until the blond came up to his locker after the final bell did Kyle finally realize that Kenny's distraction was nothing more than just that, a distraction. Kenny had completely put his relationship with Cartman on the line for him. The blond was always so shockingly sweet toward him. Smirking, he threw himself at possibly the most considerate person in the world.

"Kenny, you're the best. That joke totally had me fazed all through class," he smiled thankfully at the blue eyes as he released Kenny. "Is there anything I can do for you now?" Kyle's eyes were sparkling joyfully, even if there was pain elsewhere inside him. Kenny always made him feel better, anyway. It was…magical, in a way how his friend could make him feel alright even in the worst of times. The cerulean orbs he gazed into flashed suddenly, before glimmering again and having their owner's lips twitch over in a smile.

"Well," he began cheerily," you can let me sleep over this weekend." Linking his orange clad arm with Kenny's, Kyle pulled them out of the school exit and toward his house.

"Sure, Kenny. You know, I always feel better about this whole mess when you're around…" He could feel the heat rising into his cheeks for some reason. "It's kinda weird, really." Turning his gaze toward Kenny, he saw the blond was smiling shyly and looking down at his tattered blue sneakers.

"It's alright," he whispered quietly, "it's actually pretty normal. You find some sort of comfort in me, right?" Kyle hummed in response. "It makes sense to take a liking to a comfort object when you're in pain." The red head frowned. Kenny sounded…miserable. To Kyle, his blond friend being sad was a rare instance. No one ever saw Kenny actually cry, but seeing him upset was still an unusual event.

"Kenny…are you alright? You sound sort of…upset…" he trailed off, leaving his question up in the air. He jumped when Kenny suddenly flashed his trademark grin at him.

"Nah, dude. I'm fine." Maybe the day was just getting to him…

He sat on the evergreen bed sheets, pressing the buttons on Kyle's see-through blue GameSphere controller. He was playing against Kyle mechanically, because even though he rarely got to play on such a huge screen, his mind was elsewhere.

The red head had taken his kiss as a joke. To him, it was just a distraction from his pain. Kenny was glad he could help, but it saddened him to know that Kyle didn't get it. He didn't get it at _all._ Sometimes, the blond swore his friend was absolutely blind. He'd made many passes at Kyle, being flirtatious if the red head was in a good mood and wouldn't punch him in the face. Kenny doubted Kyle would sock him one anyway, but he'd sure ignore him for a while. It wasn't that Kyle was stupid, or even unobservant in any way, it was just the mere fact that he was Kyle's friend. And he knew Kenny's saucy nature all too well to take it seriously.

In truth, Kenny had only kept up that old habit of flaunting his unnatural charm for his own benefit. Not a sexual benefit, no. The behavior was just an excuse for making sly comments to Kyle without the red head having a fit. Plus, it made him feel like he had a worth sometimes….no one really could tell, but the blond was tremendously insecure with himself. He was always put down for being poor, and he wasn't the brightest either, but at least he could flirt. Kyle was the only one who could make him start to believe someone really cared for him. Besides Cartman, of course. Eric was different, though, because he had loved him unconditionally since they were kids. Did he really look like he was poor, like Clyde and Craig jested?

"Kyle, do you think anyone really likes the way I look?" he blurted without thinking. Shit, now he sounded girly. The grassy eyes looked up at him from the floor, questioning.

"Of course, Kenny. Who could resist those beautiful aqua eyes of yours and the flowing blond locks?" The red head pulled himself up onto his bed, smiling playfully. Kenny rolled his eyes at the snickering he heard as he blushed slightly.

"Oh but, Kyle, I feel so very insignificant as I stand next to you. Your gorgeous strawberry waves glimmer in the light and make me feel so trivial, and it's not as if those jades you call eyes put me in any better situation." He returned the jesting mushy tone, crawling up to admire Kyle in the façade.

"But Kenny," the red head breathed," you're the one who can make any one swoon. You've got a flawless charming personality!" They continued to sarcastically flirt with one another, but Kenny was intentionally spilling his every love about Kyle.

"Oh, Kenny, imagine our children. They'll be so perfect!" With each passing compliment, the boys had inched near one another's faces until they were so close Kenny could feel the air stream from Kyle's nose on his lips. Finally the duo collapsed into loud peals of laughter after that last comment, reflecting on their words and proximity. Kyle's cheeks were tainted a bright pink before he could speak again, clutching his sides.

"God, Kenny, we sound like total fags," he laughed brightly. The blond flicked his nose playfully.

"Ky, we _are _fags. We may not be flaming gay, but we're both still homos." Their laughter quieted down, and they resumed getting their asses handed to them on Call of Duty 4.

There was a raging thunderstorm outside, with lightning sparking every so often and thunder booming constantly. Kyle jolted forward a bit, frightened, when the thunder shook and rattled the house. Kenny already knew he was afraid of thunder, but Kyle still had his pride. Regardless, they continued to kill computer animations on the screen in front of them. Their little skit had Kenny's longing heart in a daydreaming state, letting himself disappear within his fantasies while Kyle happily played. With one sudden white rip of the sky and crack of the earth, the room went dark. Crap. Kyle was afraid of the dark, too.

"Kyle, it's alright." The rain pounded down on the paned glass, and Kyle did not feel as though it was all right. He was terrified of thunder, and horrified by the dark. It was an irrational fear, but nonetheless it still spooked him senseless.

"K-kenny, I'm s-scared…" he whimpered, trembling slightly in the shadows. He felt Kenny's warm, bare hands clamp onto his neck, then loosen, trailing down in search of his hands. The blond finally reached his palm, clasping it and pulling the frightened youth into his chest. Kyle gratefully complied, placing his shaking palms onto his companion's chest, like a frightened child would with a parent. He felt Kenny's slender fingers entangle themselves in his hair, stroking him ever so gently.

A wave of familiarity rushed over him, the feeling was back. Kyle had no idea what it was, but sometimes when Kenny was around he would just…soar. He felt so whole, so complete, and he smiled so brightly sometimes it hurt. It wasn't like he felt with Stan, though. No, his mind didn't long and wish for Kenny to love him. It was just happy, like one of those sappy romance novels the blond carried around with him. It was funny, how no matter if that morning he had wanted to kill himself, Kenny's presence could make it all go away.

"K-kenny…" his voice cracked, and he cut himself off before he misspoke and spilled his thoughts. Chuckling lightly, Kenny's chest rose and fell, bobbing the Jew's head. Said boy closed his eyes, beaming. He could hear Kenny's heart beat. It was steady and strong, just like its owner. It was constant, too, and for that Kyle was grateful.

"Don't worry Kyle," he murmured playfully, "I love you too." That would be Kenny, making him smile and giggle when he was facing his worst phobias.

"I love you too, Ken." Kenny tugged him backwards, so he could rest comfortably on the head board of the large bed. The blond undid his arm from Kyle's waist, pulling the warm comforter over the frail boy's shaking shoulders.

Sitting in the dark, Kenny admired the now asleep face resting on him. A warm smile graced his full lips in his slumber, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The moonlight accented his handsome features, the outlines of his large, adorable eyes, shadows highlighting his button nose that sometimes wrinkled cutely when he was annoyed. Kenny sighed, feeling guilty for doing this. It was wrong. It was wrong to Eric, to himself, and most of all, to Kyle.

Oh well, he thought. For now, he'd take full advantage of it while he still could. Leaning down slightly, the blond pressed his lips softly into the shining copper locks.

"If only you knew Kyle…if you would only open your eyes…"

**Hehe, so any one up for guess the couple? Hmmm??? And, I shall warn you, YOU WILL CRY IN LATER CHAPTERS. Maybe not for a chap or two, but soon. Flames? Critiques? Requests? Leave it in a review, my friends. C:**


	3. Cartman's Emotions Just Confuse People

** Ugh, Solos are finally over, and I failed. Epically, but I don't have to worry about it no more. Just science fair. Blegh. So these chapters might get better and longer, guys! Whoo!!!**

"Don't worry babe," she cooed," You didn't need that rat anyway." The previously lowered gaze shot up to give her an icy glare.

"Don't talk about Kyle like that, Wendy. He's my best friend." He returned his chocolate tinted eyes to their previous position, down.

"It's not his fault, anyway…I mean….he just means a lot to me." Scowling, she blew some black hair out of her eyes before responding with fake cheer.

"But you have me, so don't worry Stannie." She leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips, reaching across the green bus seat.

"Suuure I do…" he muttered. She hadn't been there for him except for a few seconds to ask him why he was spacing out so much. He bolted upright at his stop, wanting to leave Wendy before she drove him insane.

Being without Kyle was like not having a mouth. Because you can't talk, you really have no idea what to do. You aren't even able tell anybody about it, either, without having to go into endless and excruciatingly precise detail in a written message. And who wants to write all that bull? He hadn't realized he'd been so attached to his Super Best Friend, even though they spent almost every waking moment together. Whenever Kyle's overbearing mother ripped on him for something, the redhead would sneak out his window without a second thought. Same went for Stan, except he'd leave over his mother and sister fighting and then blaming him later. It was just tradition…well, it used to be, anyway.

Kyle meant so much to him. It was more than friendship, obviously, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He tried talking to Butters about it once, and he simply claimed he was lovesick. Pfft, yeah, it's totally normal to love your best friend, right? No. Then again…nothing in this town was normal. Especially the empty hollowness of his heart that Kyle left in his wake.

Stan rubbed at his stinging eyes. Kyle didn't know how much of him he was taking away. Oh well, maybe he could use this for his AP English class's poem assignment for Friday.

His sonnet was really bland, in his opinion, but apparently Mr. Garrison thought differently. Hell, the teacher was elated just by the fact someone knew_ how_ to construct a sonnet. Although, as he had taken his seat, Mr. Garrison announced he had to take a quick leave to make grade sheet copies. So here Kyle sat, in his AP English class, doodling in his notebook aimlessly. Mostly, he just drew the first thing that came to mind, and his peers thought it was excellent, whether it be an apple or a pine tree. He was gently shading in the shine lines in the messy mop of hair he'd drawn thoughtlessly, when a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Kyle, why the hell are you drawing _my _boyfriend?!" Cartman stood above him, leaning over him to look at the sketch. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, he lowered his green eyes to the paper. He surely hadn't drawn Kenny…had he?

Yes, he had. In fact, the sketch could very well be taken for the real Kenny. The way his eyes shone, the bad boy attraction the messy hair held. But the sweet grin gracing his perfect lips just illuminated the whole picture, giving it a sweet light. Oh no…

"Cartman, I'm just drawing. I figured I should draw all you guys just to test my talent, and Kenny just happened to be first," he lied through his teeth, hoping Eric wouldn't catch his thin eyebrow twitching. Scowling, Cartman scoffed.

"Yea right, you damn Jew. You're eyebrows twitched like they do when you lie, so explain. NOW," he whispered, his tone harsh and demanding. Kyle flushed; in truth, he didn't know why he drew Kenny either. It just happened, because he only drew what came to mind! When he didn't respond, Cartman slipped into the desk in front of him, turning in the seat to face him.

"Kyle," he breathed, a hint of sadness in his tone, "I'm going to tell you a story, alright? But you can't tell Kenny I told you." Wait, Cartman wasn't beating his ass to a pulp? He sat up straight, looking anywhere but Eric's glazed over eyes. There was actual emotion in the mahogany tinted orbs, and Kyle felt like this was important enough to listen. Plus, he wouldn't go home in bruises and cuts. The boy in front of him groaned, placing his forehead in his palm.

"Alright, so Kenny and I have gone out for three years. The whole thing is a ruse. I mean, I love Kenny, but he told me he might not ever love me back. And I told him so long as he tried, then I'd be happy. He only agreed so that I wouldn't get hurt, and also because he said something about not hurting anyone else. "He paused to glare up at the emerald eyes that were frozen in fear.

"But I figured I could get him to love me. When I asked him why he couldn't, he said he already loved someone. So, you know I'm jealous –yeah, yeah, don't patronize me- and I went through a few of his things to see if they could tell me who was stealing Kenny away from me, but he caught me snooping. He finally told me though, because he said he knew it hurt for me not to know, and…I swear to god, Kyle, if you hurt him, I will _not _think twice about grinding your ass in a wood chipper," he growled, confusing the redhead. Kyle took a moment to think, wondering as to why Cartman had stopped his story just to express his loathing for the boy.

"But," he started, unsure, "who does Kenny love, then?" Eric glanced up at him again, this time a pained smile on his lips. He sighed heavily before answering the question.

"Kyle, sometimes it's truly painful how someone so smart can be so dumb," he laughed, returning back to his normal seat in the back of the classroom. As if on cue, Mr. Garrison re-entered with his grade sheets, announcing that Kenny was free to read his poem when he was ready. Kyle turned to Kenny, completely lost in the newfound mystery resting within the blond. He pulled something out of the well hidden pocket on the stomach of the orange sweater he wore, unfolding it carefully.

"Well, uh," he stammered, "it was originally a song, but it works all the same, I guess." Clearing his throat awkwardly, he began to read off the lined paper.

_You,_

_ Yes you, across the room._

_ Yes you with the pained sad eyes_

_ Yes you, how I hate your cries…_

_ Oh how I wish I could make it stop_

_ Oh yes, I wish I could break that clock…_

_ Our clock._

_ My time with you,_

_ It'll just run out, you'll see._

_ Your fingertips across my skin,_

_ Oh I'd do just anything to win,_

_ Your precious love is all I need,_

_ I don't have any more than a second,_

_ But I don't wanna make you cry no more,_

_ Okay, so what, I flirt like a whore._

_ But with you it's just so much more,_

_ For once my lips just speak my mind,_

_ But you're just oh too kind…_

_ Yes, you with the emerald eyes._

_ Yes, you I've heard your cries._

_ Please, just open up your mind._

_ Please, yes, I know it'll make you cry._

_ But I love you all the same…_

_ You've got all the right feelings, just the…_

_ Wrong._

_ Name._

The class erupted in applause when the last word was uttered. It truly was an amazing poem, especially coming from Kenny. No one except Kyle really knew he had any depth past all that charm and beauty.

Wait, repeat that? Did Kyle just think Kenny was beautiful? He shook his head as if it would rid himself of those types of thoughts. Turning his attention elsewhere, he wondered who was lucky enough to get Kenny's attention like that. It obviously wasn't Cartman, because he'd just explained to him Kenny was just with him so he wouldn't hurt him or anyone else. The only person Kenny really showed any attention to besides Eric was him. Damn, Kenny had become either a very good liar or an amazing actor. Racking his brains, Kyle tried to remember him flirting with anybody or talking about someone for more than a good two seconds. When he came up blank, the bell suddenly rang, momentarily releasing him from both his curiosity and class.

"Hey, you wanna ditch for the rest of the day?" A voice caught his attention as he neatly set his books into the locker shelf.

"Why, Kenny? You not feel well or something?" He asked, suddenly unsteady. Maybe Kenny had gotten a cold from his house again. The heat not being on in a freaking mountain town probably didn't do too much good for anyone's health. Maybe he really should spend the night more often.

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head," I just wanna get outta here, ya know? All the girls are harassing me now 'cuz me and Cartman split up." Kyle nearly choked on his spearmint gum on the last note, taking in the appalling news. Kenny laughed heartily once more before going on.

"Yea, well, he said that he was gettin' kinda bored with 'us' so it's time we both move on. So we goin' or what, dude?" Kenny was lying, he was sure, but he couldn't point it out without revealing Cartman's confession type conversation that morning. So before his traitor voice could betray him by speaking his mind, Kyle smiled back up at Kenny.

"All right, dude. You'll need a shoulder to cry on, so I guess I'm going to have to come with you," he mocked, getting a grin from the blond in return.

** Whoo, another chapter done, with some insight into Stan's mind. Don't worry, he'll be back next chapter. And as for for Wendy…lets just say if you bash her in any way shape or form, you will luuurve later chapters. Hee. C;**


	4. Salt On The Scars

**Alright, I'm having a hard time with this, so if it sucks big time, lemme know. And yes, I am aware that I generally start all these notes with 'alright' but that's just how it goes, dudes. To gremlin413, thanks for being a dedicated reviewer!! It really inspires me to keep going, just because I get your reviews! (Yes, I know, I sound like a sap, but blahhhh whatevs!) And the Wendy bashing and crying I promised IS well on its way, just not quite in this chapter.**

It didn't fail today. Like always, the pain came back. As soon as Kenny stepped foot off the bus that took the students home, he felt empty again. And he couldn't help but think of Stan. They hadn't talked for a good solid week, but when he was brave enough to face his ex-best friend's sad gaze, the russet colored eyes were dim. They no longer held that glimmer of joy or amusement, just the dull emotion of loss and pain. It hurt Kyle to know that it was his fault for at least some of that joy, that he was at least some of the reason that Stan was hurting.

"So, Jew, I guess now that you know why I hate you, I suppose we can be real friends now, eh?" Cartman sank into the freshly vacant seat next to him, smiling. Just yesterday he'd broken up with Kenny…and he was talking to Kyle? He only managed to stutter and twitch nervously in response, which earned a hearty laugh from his new companion.

"Jeez, Kyle. I didn't know that my presence freaked you out so much." Again, he chuckled deeply, tapping his chin in thought. "You know, I haven't really talked to you much. Obviously, you still think I'm the same conniving ass from the past. But Kenny's changed me a lot, so... I just might be able to help you out with some stuff. Just ask." Kyle pondered Eric's words for a moment. True, he did still think of the boy as the total jerk from elementary school. Maybe, though, because Kenny could put up with him, he really _had_ changed for the better. Plus, if Kenny had any influence whatsoever over Cartman it'd better him rather noticeably...Well, it's not like his situation could be any worse.

"Well, uh, Cartman…" he started, still unsure. Casually tossing an arm around his shoulders, Eric nodded in response. "I really like Stan, as...you know, more than a friend. It'd make me so happy if he could just…love me and I want him so badly to accept me…like a fairy tale romance, you know. But I'm confused, too…because of the way I feel when I'm around this other person." He looked up to Cartman, who was pondering this information while staring intently at Kyle.

"And…I don't know, but I asked Butters about it once…and…he just shook his head and smiled sadly. Whenever they're around me I just…I feel...complete and accepted and happy. But with Stan I feel happy too, but I have this weird background feeling of longing with him." At this Cartman smiled, making sure Kyle was pausing before stepping in.

"Well, Kyle…I actually can't help you there…"he laughed nervously," but I'll be here for ya. If you're feeling too awkward with Ken, then just come to me, m'kay?" The bus pulled to another halt, and Cartman rose from his sitting position.

"Heh, it looks like one of my books found its way over to your stuff," he chuckled, leaning across Kyle to grab the said textbook. Pulling back, he pressed his lips to Kyle's reddening cheeks, a bit too close to his mouth. "Remember what I said," he breathed, turning to strut down the aisle and exiting the bus. Kyle blinked rapidly, trying to erase the image of Cartman's seductive expression. What the hell was up with the world today?!

Sighing, he snapped the blue mobile device shut. He re-read the message he'd received earlier, trying to make more sense out of it and failing ultimately. Cartman's text just aroused more questions and curiosity from the blond. According to Eric, Kyle said something about liking not just Stan, but someone who he had chosen to keep anonymous. Great. Now he not only had Stan to compete with, but someone who he didn't even know!

_Where are you?_

_And I'm so sorry,_

_I cannot sleep,_

_I cannot dream tonight- _"What's up, Kyle?" He spoke into the phone again, a smile on his face now. When the redhead responded, however, the smile faltered.

"Oh my god, Kenny, get over here as fast as you possibly can, I'm here with HIM and I don't know what to do, I don't even know how he got into my house! I'm sitting here freaking out and-"He abruptly cut off the incessant babbling, substituting it with his own voice.

"Whoa, whoa," he chided, "calm down. Who is your house?" He heard Kyle breathe another shallow breath and swallow multiple times before answering.

"_Stanley. _ He doesn't know I'm here, though. I just opened the door to my room and saw him sitting on my bed crying with the light off. I don't even know how he got in…what if he wants to hug me, Kenny?!!" Kyle's voice rose in pitch as he panicked, hyperventilating once more.

"Chill, Ky, just breathe. Don't do anything drastic, don't sneak out or anything. Just relax, and I'll be there in a minute." Closing the phone after their goodbyes, Kenny sighed. It figures Stan would just decide to get all emotional and throw Kyle out of whack again. Just when he was just about come out, too.

Looking around the messy room, his eyes settled on a clean royal blue tee shirt. After pulling the article of clothing on, along with his shoes, Kenny ran out the door on his way to Kyle. He would always be there if he needed, him, no matter how much it hurt to be there.

_'Oh my god…what if Wendy broke up with him again? He'll want to touch me…and hug me, and…oh god I'm screwed.' _ His head reeled with similar thoughts as he paced around the tile in his bathroom, hiding from Stan. The boy with the raven hair had obviously been truly distraught, otherwise he would have just sat on the front porch for him and not risk being charged for breaking and entering. Shit. That meant trouble for him. Kyle was always who Stan ran to, mainly because his logical approach to things took stress off of others, calming them down a bit. Sighing, the redhead reasoned that Kenny would be there soon, and if Stan heard him knock, he'd know someone was home. He glided down the staircase, trying to avoid the quirky spots that would make the old wood creak and groan. Once, the old stairs did squeak loudly, but after Kyle was sure Stan didn't hear it, he hopped down the rest of the stairs to open the door. He figured he'd just sit on the porch and wait for Kenny, but as he pulled open the door, he saw Kenny, his fist raised and a grin now present on his lips.

"Well, I knew you were talented, but never psychic. You need to tell me these things, Kyle," he joked, obviously trying to ease some of the stress simply pouring off the redhead. The most he could muster was a smile, though, tugging on the blond's wrist.

"Kenny, you have to help me face him. Something's obviously wrong…so I can't just turn him away," he explained hurriedly," But if he gets…too…you know, clingy, please step in." Kenny simply nodded in reply, squeezing the hand in his palm. They had arrived at the top of the stairs, where Kyle's room was located.

"Here we go…" Kyle easily pushed the door open, flicking on the light. When he saw Stan again, he gasped in fake surprise.

"S-stan," he stuttered, all too realistically," what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" His voice was still an octave above normal because he was worried, but Stan didn't seem to care as he launched himself at the warm body. Kyle froze, his conscious telling him to comfort his friend, his hormones telling him it would be a bad thing to do. Stan's next few babbled words just made his decision that much more difficult.

"Y-you guys…I-I….it's all Wendy's fault!!! She couldn't shut her goddamn mouth, and she…she..." He released Kyle, making his fists clench tightly in his black hair. In turn, Kenny pulled the troubled youth into his warm embrace. He cooed soothingly into Stan's ear as the said boy nuzzled his face into Kenny's neck. Kyle felt his blood rush and his muscles tense, but stayed silent as his best friend cried.

"Stan…what did Wendy do?" Kenny hummed, trying to coax the answer out of the boy without upsetting him. Leaning back out of the hug, Stan wiped his eyes and nose furiously with his jacket sleeve, trying to clear his vocal passage. When he spoke again, his voice was raspy and strained.

"Well, I better start from the beginning…" he sunk onto the bed next to Kyle, who had plunked down during his crying session. "Wendy was over at my house, and she saw my mother. She just starts blabbing off, saying random stuff. And then she goes, 'Oh, Mrs. Marsh, I didn't know you were European,'" he mocked, his voice high," And then my mom just gave her a funny look. So she explained, 'I thought only European people kissed family in greeting…wasn't that guy I saw you with in Cha Larie` related to you? You two seemed awful close..' she was trying to act all innocent and bullshit, knowing that restaurant is a romantic place. And you know what? My dad was right fucking _there._ He heard all of it…and now…my parents…." He trailed off, choking off a sob. Kenny leaned down from his position in front of Stan and tilted his face up, giving him the okay to go on.

"They're finally doing it….because of Wendy…" his voice cracked, and the tears ran down his face, retracing their familiar path. His brown eyes were glassy, the skin around them pink and puffy, his cheeks flushed and his whole frame trembling desperately as he latched onto Kyle.

"They're getting a divorce!"

**Oh noes!!! Hehe, Wendy's just a bitch, ain't she? And no, this is not the end of the Wendy bashing, and this is also not the part where you cry. After much thought, this story is actually becoming a LOT longer than originally planned…so…and gremlin413, you get a cookie now. *hands cookie* Don't worry you guys, just be a perfect reviewer like her *I hope, if you're a guy, sorry,* and you gets cookehs too!!! Reviews=Goodness+Inspiration. Two great things coming from a tiny click of a button. :]**


	5. Change Of Heart For The Nonexistent

** Alright, guys, I have finally fixed the problem with my old computer so I don't have to share my mother's laptop!!! After three months of trying to find an error…we found…IT WAS NOT PLUGGED IN. Fail for us. Dah. Anyway, once again, thank you reviewers, I know I haven't answered many of your reviews, so I shall do so now.**

**livingit1025: Thank you very much!**

**You'veBeenJayed: Thanks! Mmm, interesting idea, but not quite. Do you mind if I use that for another fic?**

**medusa750: You know, I agree with you, but I honestly thought I've made Kyle too sappy. I guess you guys like him though, so thanks for telling me!**

**Namora-Michi-FanGirl: You're absolutely right, who knows what I could pull out of Kyle's cute green hat. :] And hey, you know, I am actually easily persuaded. I might just change the plot a little.**

**RandumGrrls: Thanks!! It's always nice to hear that. *hugs back***

**Pocky Mistress: Hahaha. Maybe, maybe not. But Stan definitely does break up with Wendy, as shown in this chapter.**

**gremlin413: Lol, don't fall off your chair this time. And as for your observation about Cartman…yes, yes he is a sly dog. *add evil thunder clap and background blood curdling shriek* As stated in the last chapter, thanks for being so faithful to this story! You win a prize. *hands kyle, Kenny, and Stan plushies* Hee. Enjoy them.**

**Anyway, thanks all around, and read onward, my minions!!!**

He hummed softly, listening partly to the song playing in one ear and partly to the voice trilling softly next to him. It was wonderful –melodic, in fact, much better than the actual vocalists- but only he could hear it. The boy was far too shy and lacking in self-esteem to sing in front of anyone. The green eyes were so distant that Kenny wondered if Kyle even knew he could faintly hear his voice. Once again, their tenth grade teacher Ms. Garrison was taking them to a planetarium by bus. By now, this little scene had become routine for the pair, with a few exceptions when Kyle sat with Stan. Kenny and Kyle would sit with each other and share ear buds that were connected to the cerulean iPod that belonged to Kyle. But some mornings, Kyle was awake enough to tolerate Stan's newfound clingy nature and opted to try and comfort the mourning boy. Sure, no one was really dead, but his parents' relationship was six feet under and never coming back. And Kyle, being the sweetheart he is, chose to bottle up his own feelings; knowing that he was Stan's only comfort at that point.

Kenny scowled at that thought. He knew being near Stan hurt Kyle, but Stan had always been too selfish and absorbed with Wendy to notice. Hell, it was Wendy's fault his parents were getting a divorce. Little punk bitch.

"Kenny…? Jeez, dude. Way to space out," the redhead joked, staring at him. Kenny grinned sheepishly, trying to recall what Kyle said. Kyle beat him to it, though.

"Like I was trying to say, what do you wanna listen to now?" The emerald eyes returned to the pixilated screen that held his music. Running a thoughtful finger over his lips, Kenny tried to think of a song that would fit the time.

"Hm…wait, your iPod has YouTube, right?" The song he thought of was perfect, but he highly doubted Kyle would listen to anything like it. When the redhead nodded, Kenny stuck out his hand for the device and started typing in the search bar. While the videos loaded, the blond gave Kyle a fair warning.

"This is a chick song, but I like it, okay? So just listen to it, it's actually really good. But it's in Japanese, too." In truth, he thought it fit them well. Kyle had problems, but if Kenny was around –and as Kyle himself put it-he could forget about everything and just let it all melt away. Kenny tapped on the screen lightly with his thumb, then turned his head to watch the pale lids slowly close, as if trying to imagine something.

Kyle was trying to decipher the words as best he could as the song played, a bass drumming in his ear as he worked in his head. Kenny was right, the music was beautiful, but Kyle couldn't help but wonder if he actually knew what the words meant. It kept saying something like 'you are my sanctuary' and 'fears and lies melt away.' The melody slowly came to a stop, and he opened his eyes to find Kenny grinning at him again. Silly boy, he didn't even know what the song meant!

"Kenny," he sighed playfully," do you even know what the words mean?" He saw the smirk falter as the blond turned his gaze before he answered softly.

"Yeah, actually. I had to look 'em up, but whatever. So how'd you like it?" Kyle quirked his brow at the reaction -it was very…shy like? - but nonetheless answered his question.

"I really liked it. It's actually pretty deep, not just some lame ass song about shoes and booty calls," laughing, he rolled his eyes as he remembered the whole town's population of girls going through their 'Kelly' phase. It was terrible. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kenny's head snap up sharply; actually looking like it might have hurt.

"You understood the words? They were in Japanese!" he shouted, a hint of panic in his voice. His face was rapidly draining of all color, and a sheer coating of sweat shimmered on his face.

"Dude, Kenny, chill…I just know Japanese…are you all right? You've been acting really funny lately…oh god, Kenny, are you on drugs again?" His voice cracked on the last part, recalling the phase Kenny went through a few years ago. When it had happened, he felt bad, but now…it choked him up a bit. He'd been way too emotional lately…oh well, Kenny didn't mind that he cried.

Kenny shook his head violently, muttering something about just being surprised. Kyle just shrugged the whole deal off, thinking maybe he'd had too much coffee from Tweak again. It was his turn to pick a song, but he just decided to put the music player on shuffle. If Kenny objected, he'd change back, but most of the time the blond never complained.

The bus ride to that stupid planetarium was supposed to be an hour, but because of bad traffic, the driver Ms. Crabtree said it'd take around two hours, maybe three. Kyle closed his eyes again, trying to take in Kenny's scent. It was the one thing he held onto when Kenny left him, the one thing that stopped him from utterly breaking down. Sometimes he wondered how Kenny put up with his constant emotion talks, how he could just sit there and watch contently, and sometimes giving advice. Maybe he had some crazy sixth sense that told him he was the only thing that kept him from falling apart. A small smile fought its way to his lips, and he blushed at how much Kenny really meant to him.

Suddenly, there was an extra weight on his shoulders, no pun intended. A literal weight now rested on him, and as he examined it, the extra bulk was identified as Kenny's head.

His friend was fast asleep, his lips parted slightly to let in the slow breaths of air needed. Stray blond locks fell into his lidded eyes, framing his handsome face. For once, Kenny looked peaceful. Kyle smiled, and leaned into the touch, resting his head atop Kenny's.

The iPod in his hand flashed, getting a reluctant Kyle to look at the blaring screen.

_1 New Message_

_Stan Marsh_

Sighing, Kyle opened it, his eyes quickly scanning the message. Stan was asking him if they could meet up after school, maybe at his house, and wondering what time would be alright for Kyle. As he had done too many times already that day, Kyle's brows rose in question. Normally, one would just announce he was coming over and no one would think any different. Now Stan was asking? Kyle had already 'persuaded' his mother into 'forgiving' Stan, thank god she went along with the act, so…Stan had no logical reason to have to ask. Frowning, his fingers zipped over the digital keyboard to reply.

_Sure, dude. Anytime's fine. You know you don't have to ask, so why did you? _

The message was short and candid, and hopefully Stan wouldn't 'conveniently' blow the last part off. A few rows in front of him, the Marsh boy jumped up, startled. Now things were really getting to be concerning. Stan was jumping at his texts, Kenny was freaking out because he knew song lyrics, and Cartman kissed him the other day. Who the hell gave _all _of them crack?!!?

_..I don't know, I guess…well, a lot of things have changed, I guess I just wanted to make sure. Actually, though, Stark's Pond seems better. Say about four?_ Stan's reply was just a bit too quick to be normal, in Kyle's opinion. But he decided to let it go and just follow Kenny's fine example: fall asleep. He nuzzled into the soft blond hair, breathing in the unique scent, and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

…

A frosty breeze nipped against his bare face, telling Kyle to tug his lime colored hat further down on his head. Somehow, the cold never seemed to cease in their quiet little mountain town, with the lone exception of Stark's Pond. It actually changed according to season, and since it was April, the lake was bound to have a more summer air to it. As the redhead walked, he wondered what exactly Stan wanted to talk about that he couldn't tell him at school. Maybe he couldn't leave Wendy because he knocked her up? That would totally suck ass. Seriously, if he had to stay with the total skank that broke up his parents' marriage, that would just be God acting unnecessarily cruel. Just what kind of sadistic bastard-

"Kyle!! Wake up, man!" Green eyes snapped into focus, and they found a fairly handsome face inches away from his nose. Waving a hand, Kyle brushed him off.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking, I guess," he muttered, trying to recall how long ago he had stopped registering his own movement. Forgetting you were walking couldn't possibly be healthy.

"Well…um…okay then. Don't you wanna sit down?" Stan inquired, sinking onto the ground and giving a gentle pat to a spot near him. Kyle followed suit, crossing his legs.

"So, Stan, what did you want to talk about?" He whispered, hoping he wasn't pushing his friend too hard. He turned his gaze toward his best friend, seeing him swallow harshly, a nervous habit of Stan's. Why was he nervous?

"Er…um…damn, Kyle. I really don't know how to say this, but um…," his voice stopped, and burying his head in his red gloves, he exhaled sharply.

"Well, Kyle, we've been best friends for ever, right?" Stan paused, waiting for Kyle's hum of acknowledgement. "And, you've always been there for me, you always knew what to say, and I…I…think…well, Kyle…" Again, he sighed, trying to find his words. Kyle mulled over the words, feeling all the blood in his cheeks disappear. This wasn't any old 'oh hey, I'm down let's talk' chats, this was one of _those_ conversations. Suddenly, there was a warm, sticky moisture on his lips, accompanied by a pair of lidded eyes in Kyle's line of sight. Stan was kissing him!!! At the realization, the green orbs grew wide in shock, wondering when the hell he consented to this.

….

Wait a minute, he liked Stan, didn't he? Yes, he did, so why did he feel so filthy, so uncomfortable and impure? Why did kissing Stan feel so….

_Wrong?_

Kyle should've been overwhelmed with joy and sappy butterfly feelings. But instead, hi s head was reeling, his heart racing, and his best friend sat happily.

"I think I've fallen for you, Ky," the boy whispered, obviously proud of himself. It wasn't until he noticed that the redhead winced at his affectionate pet name that something was wrong.

"Did…I do something wrong, Kyle?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he probably sounded incredibly stupid right about now. The Jew shook his head, furious at himself for getting into this situation in the first place.

"No, Stan…it just…I mean, this feels wrong." Not a second after he had uttered the words, Kyle instantly regretted them. Stan would definitely ask questions, and what then? Was he supposed to lie? It hurt enough to see his best friend's smile falter and crack, morphing into an expression of sadness.

"…why, Kyle? I thought….you liked me?" Stan whispered, his pitch rising in a terrible attempt to hide his newly found pain. Maybe…lying wasn't so bad if it would save a life? Kyle knew that a rejection could very well send Stan over the edge at this point, but he didn't want to be a murderer. Shit, he was either going to have to take up lying or murder. Great.

"I-I do Stan, b-but….uh…" he stammered, desperately grasping for a good excuse, "I go out with someone." Once again, the redhead winced at his choice of words. He saw the brown eyes snap back up to look at him, glimmering with anguish and curiosity. But he was silent for a few moments, just letting his broken stare bore into the green-eyed boy.

"It's Kenny, isn't it?" Stan murmured, his voice nonchalant.

"Yes," he spluttered, knowing he wouldn't be able to come up with his own answer, "It's Kenny. I'm…sorry, Stan, really." Snorting, he blew some onyx colored bangs from his face and stood, offering a hand out to Kyle.

"Nah, I should've guessed, you know? Not saying I won't fight, though. Anyway, I gotta head home, so I'll see you tomorrow, Ky." Before he disappeared into the trees, Stan swept down on the defenseless Kyle to plant a quick kiss on the boy's reddening face. Kyle stood on the edge of the pond, reminding himself of everything he and Stan just exchanged before he slapped a hand to his forehead.

What the hell had he done?

**Yes, I know it's short and not very well written this time, but it's just one of those chapters that have almost no relevance but need to happen to fit the plot. You know? No? Ah well. Anyway, science fair is over, so I'll be here a little more often, I hope. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys!**


	6. Deep Dive

**Haven't been into this story for awhile, sorry guys. Oh well, I can't change the past. *dies* Anyway, since I'm here, I might as well tell you I have…totally forgotten my plot line. All I remember is a middle scene and the end….er….so, until then, have fun reading my improv! :D**

Kyle sighed heavily. This was definitely not his week.

First, his best friend's parents had announced a divorce. Next, said best friend came out to him. Instead of being elated and joyous like any normal crushing boy, Kyle had rejected him. Why? Because he was –as of now- pretending to go out with Kenny. Who had surprisingly agreed to Kyle's plan.

The Jew rubbed his temples thoughtfully. Some things were very wrong in the town of South Park. Perhaps this was all just a terrible dream. Kyle paused in his thoughts, a hopeful expression on his face, and then reached down to pinch his arm.

'Nope,' he frowned, 'this is a terrible, true reality.' A hand found its way to his left shoulder, sheathed in a brownish orange glove.

"Are you all right? You seem kinda out of it, buddy," came the voice of Kenny, who was sitting to his left. Suddenly, Kyle became aware of the hustle and bustle around him in the pizza shop. In front of them were Stan and Eric, both chomping on the crust, cheese, and pepperoni? Kyle moved his gaze downward to his untouched plate, and confirmed the topping.

"Yeah…I'm just a little tired I guess. I stayed up late studying for that Calculus exam this morning," he threw out, his voice matching the lie. He felt himself being pulled into a warm shoulder for his head to rest on as Stan remarked from across the table.

"Yeah man, I'm pretty sure I flunked that test." The boy grinned, amused with his failure.

"Well, Stan it'll be like any other test, so don't worry. Your mommy won't ground you," snorted Cartman, making kissy faces to represent Mrs. –well, Ms.- Marsh. A quick smack to the head from the raven haired teen shut him up, but he continued to snicker to himself. Kenny laughed quietly beside Kyle, getting a small grin from the red head.

They continued to eat with casual conversation about sports, guys, and general life before Kenny turned to Kyle with a thoughtful expression gracing his features.

"Y'know Kyle, we gotta start getting into some activities so we can put them on college things. You know _I _won't get to go without a full ride…so…what do think we should do?" Frowning, he mulled it over. He didn't really like anything to do with school, except school itself….

"Hey, you know they count tutoring on those forms right? Kyle, you could tutor me," volunteered Stan. Kyle's head snapped up to meet his playful, devious smirk. The boy continued, much to Kyle's dismay.

"C'mon, you know that I could totally use it. I'll do anything you want in return…." He laughed, using a seductive tone. Beside him, Kenny glared in Stan's direction.

"Watch your tone 'round me, Stan," he murmured in warning. Raising his arms in defense, Stan merely chuckled.

"Chill, chill Ken. It was just a joke. So Ky, how 'bout that tutoring?"

Suddenly, Kyle felt himself grow weak. His arms felt like lead, his stomach was churning acids, and his head throbbed. He simply moaned in response. A concerned look found its way onto Kenny's face, and he reached out a gloved hand to the boy's forehead.

"You guys, I think I'm gonna take Kyle home. He looks kinda sick." After a few nods and goodbyes, Kyle let himself be dragged by the hand out of the pizza shop. They walked in silence toward Kyle's house for a few blocks, until the fresh air cleared Kyle of his unexpected ailment. He straightened a little bit, remembering some questions that had been plaguing him during dinner.

"Kenny, why….why have you agreed to this?" He felt the blond stumble a bit beside him, but Kenny brushed it off smoothly with his reply.

"Because you need some time to figure yourself out, and you didn't want to hurt a friend. I'm just helping you do so," he provided, tone light and charming. Kyle frowned. Normally, Kenny didn't use that tone of voice with him. He didn't need to _charm_ him into anything. Something was up.

"And…you don't want anything in return?" he questioned, suspicious. Kenny surely had something up his sleeve.

"Nope. Well, nothing I'll actually ask for, anyway." At Kyle's questioning glance, he smirked.

"But Kenny-" Blond turned to face him, wagging a finger back and forth.

"Ah-ah-ah, drop it. I'm not gonna give you any more details. We're focusing on _your_ problems." Inwardly scowling, the red head complied in dropping the subject.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he started, nervous about the topic. He honestly _didn't _understand his own reaction. It was…odd, to say the least. At his side, Kenny hummed in thought, tapping the end of a slender finger to his chin.

"Hmm…well, why did you react the way you did to Stan's confession? How did you feel?" Kyle rubbed the orange fabric of his sleeve nervously. He attempted to clear his throat a few times, before ultimately accepting his failure.

"I…I guess…it was just so sudden….I mean, I always figured he'd start off with slow touches….and…and it'd lead to something, you know? Like in a novel or something? It just kinda freaked me out when after about a week of being ignored and then after another week of awkward run-ins, it was just….really…unexpected," he stumbled through his speech. Kenny nodded, taking a moment to mull things over. They turned a corner –the last one on the way to Kyle's house- and Kenny spilled his theory.

"I think…that you're just not sure. Maybe you think he's on the rebound and don't wanna take advantage of him. You're sub-conscious knows, but you're conscious doesn't." Kyle walked with Kenny in silence after that, letting the words sink in. Perhaps he was right.

Kenny walked the confused boy up to his door step, huddling under the awning. In one fluid motion, Kyle felt himself being pulled into a soft embrace. Warm breath flooded against his cheek.

"I hope you figure it _all_ out soon, Kyle." Then, quickly, the blond pulled back and planted a chaste kiss on Kyle's mouth, which was open in shock. Kenny didn't take advantage of that fact, though, and simply leaned forward once more.

"Until then, miss me." With a pleased grin, Kenny walked away, leaving Kyle.

Great. Now he had more things to keep him up at night. What had Kenny meant? Should he really take the risk of tutoring Stan?

'And most importantly, what do _I _want?'


	7. Hear Me Out

**A/N: Sorry for being so late on this, guys. I've had to deal with my….depression? Yeah, sure, and then I found Soul Eater. And it is AWESOME. So I've kinda been involved with that, but here it is, a new chapter. Remember, this is generally my improv from here on out!**

Kyle Broflovski was in a very, very complex predicament.

Reason A? He rejected his long time crush and best friend, Stanley Marsh, whose parent's were recently going through a divorce triggered by his ex girlfriend.

Reason B? His other best friend, Kenny McCormick, was dating him to protect Stan. But he seemed to be hiding something from him, and he agreed all too easily. And sometimes, he kinda liked it when Kenny kissed him unexpectedly or gave his hand a reassuring pat. It was freaking his brain out.

Reason C? Eric Cart man, his longtime rival, was acting kindly toward him. And he confessed that he was in love with Kenny, but Kenny had never loved him in return. He'd tried, but it never worked.

Reason D? He was guilt tripped into tutoring Stan, who constantly flirted with him nowadays, and he would've felt guilty even if he turned his friend down.

Reason E? His reasons exceeded the letter 'A.'

So as he strolled lazily down the partially snow covered sidewalk toward his destination, he was not in the best of moods. Plus, his textbooks were heavy in his bag, weighing it down and making it cut off the circulation in his shoulder. It might have only been a four minute walk to Stan's house, but his grudging pace made the trek take a total of fifteen minutes.

The red head raised his green clad fist and rapped lightly on the dark blue door, not really wanting to unleash the horrors of two people in the midst of a divorce, and crazy sister with a temper problem, and a walking libido of a best friend.

"Heya Kyle, c'mon in. The 'rents are out with Shelley to tighten her braces up and then visit Aunt Flo. It's weird, 'cause Aunt Flo usually comes here…" he trailed off, ushering his friend inside. Mentally, the red head sighed, wary of this 'coincidental' absence of adult supervision. Getting straight to business, he turned to Stan and got started.

"So, where're we studying?" he asked, the exhaustion of his sleepless nights showing in his voice. Apparently, the other boy picked up on it, cocking his head slightly in question but nonetheless answering.

"I have my books out on the kitchen table, Kyle. But…are you sure you're okay? You seem like you're kinda under the weather." They were on their way into the kitchen as their conversation droned on, with Kyle's feeble and sketchy explanation of the tiredness that was apparently visible on his features and Stan's reluctant acceptance of the answer.

Frustrated, Stan pulled out a wooden chair from the table and plunked down in it, while Kyle leaned back against one of the orange tiled counters.

"Right Stan, so what subjects do you need help in again?" The onyx haired boy smiled ruefully and piled up all the textbooks of the topics he needed extra assistance in, and after the fifth book, Kyle couldn't help but chuckle at the blush creeping onto Stan's face.

"Hey! Not all of us were born with everything, dude!" he argued, crossing his arms in mock anger.

"Right Stan, because being smart is all you need in the world. You gotta have a likeable personality too, and in some cases you need looks and charm as well," he laughed to himself, closing his eyes. It was kinda…refreshing how Stan's playful nature could invigorate him again. Suddenly, he could feel another breath on his lips, and as he opened his eyes in question, he was greeted by a glittering pair of mahogany irises.

"And I believe you have all of the above, Kyle," he said, keeping his voice and expression cool. His arms slowly made their way to rest on either side of the red head, gripping the counter tightly and encircling Kyle.

"S-stan, I think you're under a lot of stress right now. This is why we really need t-to –Stan, stop touching there! –we really need to get you some tutoring," he rushed, slapping his best friend's hands away from his body. Briefly, Stan stopped all movement and stared at him, holding Kyle's gaze. The red head saw several emotions run deep within the depths of Stan's eyes, but all too quickly the other boy was seated at the table again.

"So, wanna start with the worst subject so we can get it out of the way?" he chirped, his cheerfulness obviously forced. Kyle arched an eyebrow, but in hopes of not being molested, ignored it.

"Sure, sure. So that'd be Calculus for you. Alright, let's get started," he mumbled halfheartedly. His mind was wandering now, but nonetheless, he cracked open the heavy book and sat down opposite Stan.

…

After Stan had finally gotten down the Calculus, History, and Biology material that he needed, they decided to take a break. After all, teaching Stan the purpose of a Punnett square was more painful and difficult than taking your bottom lip and pulling it over your ear.

Snapping the Biology book shut, Kyle rose from his chair, using the back of his legs to push the chair out from underneath him. Yawning, he stretched upward, crossing his arms behind his head and cracking a few joints. As he took his seat again, he saw Stan staring down at the table, a lost look on his face.

"Hey Stan," he murmured, trying to coax the boy into telling him what was bothering him, "is there anything you wanna talk about? I'm here for you if you-"he was abruptly cut off by Stan's quivering, yet harsh sentence.

"Why don't you like me, Kyle?" he plead, begging for an answer. His eyes shone with unshed tears, and somewhere in Kyle, it saw the irony. He was always supposed to be the weak one. When did things become so messed up?

"I…Stan, I…." he fidgeted, uncomfortable. He didn't want to hurt his best friend, especially in his current state. Not that he would want to hurt him otherwise, but now he really couldn't afford to let Stan hurt anymore.

"No Kyle, don't play with your words and try to avoid the subject. Just tell me, flat out." He was standing in front of the red head now, trembling with a mixture of anxiousness and sadness, but his expression was hard. Kyle swallowed, trying to find his voice. This was a topic that haunted his thoughts at night, but that he preferred to lock away into the refines of his mind during the day.

Well, wasn't he in for a fun night.


	8. Help Me

**A/N: So, it's been a while. But, I've been on vacation for a little, so that's a teeny excuse. Eh…so anyway, I'm trying to get back into this story, so excuse the chapters if they're a little shorter. Onward, minions!**

Kyle fidgeted nervously in the Marsh kitchen. He _really_ didn't want to be here right now, having this discussion with Stan. Subconsciously, he started wringing his hands together, weaving through anything he could touch.

"S-stan, you know that-" he started, stuttering, before Stan's booming shout silenced the feeble attempt.

"No Kyle, I don't know anything anymore! I don't know if you really actually ever liked me, or if I'm just desperate, or why I never noticed how bitchy Wendy is, or why I love you!" he cried, fed up with all the shit of his life. There was only so much insanity one could take.

But his last unknown threw Kyle off guard. Stan openly admitted he'd taken a romantic interest to the red head, but never before had he confessed love. His emerald green eyes widened in surprise

"Well, Stan, it's just that…I…I…." he didn't even fully comprehend why he was pushing his best friend and longtime crush away either. How was he supposed to supply an answer to Stan? Across the table, said teen exhaled sharply, turning his head down.

"I get it. Don't worry, I get it. You couldn't possibly want a loser like me. I was just fantasizing and I guess my brain took things a little too far. Or maybe I caught myself too late. I get it, Kyle," mumbled a dejected Stan. Kyle longed to reach out and hug him, maybe cry a little himself. This whole ordeal just made him want to sob, no matter how big a girl that made him.

And for once, the Hebrew's instinct took over for his brain. Before he could even consciously realize what he was doing, his limbs moved toward the sullen boy and enveloped him in a tender embrace. Stan reacted almost immediately; there was a small, reluctant pause in which he was wondering whether he was dreaming, and wound his arms around Kyle's waist. His head nuzzled its way into a pale, green clad shoulder as he whispered,

"I'm so sorry for being like this, Kyle…" His grip tightened, and choked sobs filled the silence of the room. Kyle could feel every rocking tremor that made its through Stan's body, and he felt helpless. The most he could do was hug back and stroke the boy's muscled back.

After a good ten minutes, Stan had calmed down enough to where he was simply sitting quietly in the red head's arms. In the span of time, the red head hadn't stopped massaging Stan's back, but now his hand slowed in the small of the boy's back. An overwhelming urge to tilt the onyx haired boy's head up and just kiss all the pain away overtook him. Shaking his head, he squeezed Stan for good measure. Then, his voice hoarse from lack of use and emotion he was trying to hide, finally broke the silence.

"Stan….I….I'll see you on Monday," he mumbled, pulling away. He willed his frail body to scramble up his things into his back pack as Stan recuperated, wiping his eyes and nose with the back of his sleeve.

"Yeah, okay. See you later." Kyle inwardly cringed at his best friend's voice, it sounded so lost, so defeated.

It was too much for him to handle, so he made a mad dash through the door before his instinct took over again and he went to 'comfort' his friend. He knew only one thing could make it all go away, but he just couldn't come to terms with it. It didn't seem right.

As he walked down the shadowed, empty streets of town, he was lost deep in thought.

Everything was so fucked up, and it was all his fault.

Something was up with Kenny, and Stan was now probably considering suicide because his emotions had screwed up. It was bad enough to be the source of someone dear's pain, but to be the reason they consider death was just excruciating.

It was far too dark outside, there must've been a storm coming. Kyle hadn't intended to leave Stan's house without a ride home, and so didn't pack anything that could've helped him see. Every other step for him was a fumble, a trip on the edge of the curb or a random stone placed on the sidewalk he could hardly see.

For walking in almost utter bottomless darkness, Kyle figured it had been a relatively easy walk, minus his heavy thoughts. That was, until he was pulled into the confines of a somehow even darker alleyway.

Suddenly, a cloth was shoved into his mouth and tied around the back of his head. His attempts to scream were cut off, and his panicked thrashing did no good; who ever had decided to capture him was much stronger and heavier than him and pinned his limbs down. In the little light his eyes had adjusted to, Kyle still couldn't have identified his attacker.

The man, as he'd detected by the organ being shoved into his leg, was adorned in black shades, with black clothes and the hood of the jacket pulled up, obscuring any hair or other facial features.

Fingers found their way to his hands, pulling them to each other and binding them with a harsh length of rope. Lightning fast, the man was on his knees binding Kyle's feet as well. That was it for Kyle, as he had no escape.

As if the attacker had read his mind, he started to chuckle maniacally, a low throaty sound that made the red head wriggle in fear. That laugh didn't exactly sound comforting, or human. It sounded insane.

It sounded _hungry._

Kyle gulped harshly, slightly grimacing in pain when the gag constricted from his movement. He was afraid. Truly afraid. His captor sauntered up, in what he supposed was supposed to be a seductive walk.

"Hello, " the voice murmured, too low and lust driven to be recognized.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I do." And suddenly, his body was being attacked by a large pair of hands. They were running up and down the length of his body, trying to find the devices that would remove his clothes.

When they finally found them –zippers and a few buttons- the hands wrapped themselves around the cloth and yanked, successfully ripping the fabric from his body. By now, Kyle was struggling not to cry; he knew what was going to happen. There was no use fighting it, he had no way of escape nor any way to distract the man.

As his pants slid off, Kyle managed to silently scream in his head.

_"Somebody…help me…."_

And unbeknownst to him, help would come. Help would come indeed, but it would be far too late. Kyle's fate was inexplicably sealed.


	9. Oooh, That Smell

**Alright, so, and update! Yaaaay. Psh, yeah right, all you guys hate me now. First I raped Kyle then I cut off the story. I deserve to be burned with all of your flames (which are nonexistent, hoorayyyyy!) Anyway, here's an actual continuation.**

Wow. Just...wow. That really was a really fucked up dream.

Really.

Who in the hell dreams that they get raped? Well, technically, that'd be considered a nightmare. Maybe that was okay, to have a NIGHTMARE that you were raped. Sighing in relief, Kyle finally opened his eyes to try and figure out what time it was, but all the green orbs met with were unfamiliar surroundings. It was all white...it looked like a blizzard had passed through or something. But then, there was a spec of black in the white, with a little spot of blue, along with some orange and yellow next to it.

"Kyle? You awake buddy?" came a soft voice from the orangey yellow direction. The blacker mass suddenly moved with a jerking motion, swaying this way and that. Stopping right at the edge of his bed, the blob of black and blue grabbed his arm suddenly and clutched it to him, nuzzling the limb with warmth.

Wait a minute. White surroundings? Nuzzling?

Shit. This...wasn't his room. And those blobs of color must have been Stan and Kenny...something must have happened to him for them both to be in this place with him, looking at him like he was going to burst into flames any second. Blinking away his sleepiness, the green orbs focused more and showed him his actual surroundings. Stan was sitting, hunched over on a chair next to the bed, while Kenny stood on Kyle's right, his arms crossed in a nervous manner. In the background there were very faint beeping noises, and the red head vaguely noticed that his body felt pretty beat up. With some effort, Kyle cleared his scratchy throat roughly and attempted to speak. No sound came out though, and Kenny quickly supplied him with a cool cup of water to soothe him enough to allow him to speak clearly.

"You guys, where...where am I?" He noticed Kenny sigh slightly as the blond pulled up an extra chair to settle in, while Stan suddenly stopped rubbing his cheek against Kyle's arm to look up at him with a face of shock.

"You mean..." came his quiet voice, "that you don't remember?" Before the red head had a chance to answer, Kenny's warning tone cut him off and was accompanied by a stern glare toward the ebony haired boy.

"Stan, maybe he doesn't WANT to remember. Maybe his subconscious blocked it out or something," he chided softly. There wasn't menace in his voice or anything, but there was a gentle warning, saying 'don't push him too far.' Kyle furrowed his brows. What were they talking about? He moved his gaze between his two friends, confused. They were locked in a staring match, neither one backing down from the challenge of...whatever they were challenging each other to. Clearing his throat again to break the awkward tension, they both snapped their attention back to the red head.

"We're at Hell's Pass Hospital, Kyle," supplied Kenny, reaching out for his hand and giving it a comforting pat before wrapping their hands together. Kyle blushed at the contact, remembering their 'relationship' before he asked more questions.

"Okay, so why am I in the hospital?" Stan sighed and sat up, relinquishing his hold on his best friend's arm and opting instead to put a cold hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Kyle...Kenny found you in a back alley. Do you remember being there?" his question seemed restrained, as if he thought he was pushing boundaries or something. Again, Kyle furrowed his brows and thought back to the previous night. He didn't remember anything strange, he went over to Stan's house to study...they had a confrontation...and he ran away back home. However, he didn't really remember actually GETTING home...

Wait a minute. That dream didn't involve him getting home... Was it really a dream? It had to be. Right? There's no way he could've been...like that...just no. No.

Still...Kyle's logical side needed some reassurance. He blinked silently for a few moments, trying to find the right way to ask. This question was absurd... In the end, Kyle couldn't think of any other things to say, so he just came out with it.

"You guys...was I...d-did I get...r-raped?" he choked out, eyes frantically searching his friends ' faces. He didn't like what he saw...Kenny looked sympathetic, and Stan looked down, embarrassed. He felt Kenny's hand around his tighten in grip as his body started to shake.

"Kyle...," started Kenny, wary of his friend," Yes. You got...raped..." he mumbled, voice nearly disappearing on the last word. And that was it. He remembered last night. That horrible, horrible night... He dry swallowed fiercely and pursed his lips. There was nothing he could do...there was no reason to cry. He couldn't cry anymore...he just couldn't find the tears.

"Thank you, guys," he croaked, "for being here...with me." His voice was no higher than a murmur as he struggled to speak. Stan was the first to respond to him, giving him a tentative smile.

"Don't mention it Kyle, I'd always be here for you," he promised, clapping him on the shoulder gently. He found it easy enough to return the small smile, feeling at ease around these people. They wouldn't hurt him. Kenny spoke next.

"And Kyle, you don't need to thank me. This isn't a rare or grand gesture, I wouldn't think twice about being here for you," the blond declared sweetly, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his flushed cheeks. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Stan blanch and grimace at the display of affection. A period of silence set in, but it was neither awkward nor peaceful. It was...heavy. Then, was when Kyle noticed.

"Um, you guys, where is...Eric...?" This too seemed to strike a chord with both of his friends, as they mirrored each other's dark expressions.

"He said an hour ago that he'd be here within the next few minutes now..." Kenny informed him.

"Something about...having to get away from _Wendy._...," Stan finished, the suspicion evident in his tone. Kyle gulped involuntarily. Wendy...was never a good sign of anything.

Suddenly the heavy white door at the end of the room swung open to reveal a dripping wet figure, clad in disheveled clothing and panting laboriously. He tried to steady himself and pushed the door shut, surveying the damage done to Kyle and giving the other occupants of the room questioning glances.

"Kyle...?" he asked quietly, as if he wasn't sure that the boy was really 'there.' Kyle waved half heartedly at him for a response. Stan and Kenny looked at each other wearily before the blond wrinkled his nose, sniffing the air cautiously.

"Cartman...," he began, disbelief coloring his voice, "Why the _hell_ do you smell like sex?"

All eyes turned on the lone standing figure.


	10. That Boy Is A Monster

**Not wasting much time with the AN here. I need to update, fast. Sorry for all the wait loves.**

"Cartman….," two voices simultaneously growled out, the malice practically dripping through both their snarled lips. The addressed visibly stiffened at the tone. Reaching up tentatively to tug his soaked hat off and simultaneously removes the gloves covering his hands, the brunette gave a clipped chuckle.

"I don't really think what I smell like matters at the moment, do you? What's important, is Kyle going to be okay?" Brown eyes darted from face to face around the room in a bout of rare anxiety. The redhead, not quite understanding the tense atmosphere, attempted to step in and relieve some of the thickness in the air by giving a slight, if not forced, smile. He tugged on the IV tube next to him.

"Yeah Eric, I'm doing fine….the drugs sure help," he rasped, throat still dry. Kenny immediately moved to fetch him some more water, but his glare never left Cartman. Stan was the next to speak as the brunette cautiously moved closer to sit down with them, squeaking along the way.

"Right, he'll be fine….no thanks to you. Where the hell have you been fatass?" he barked. Kyle frowned. Why was there so much animosity right now? Not to be self centered, but shouldn't they be focused on his well being right now, given the current situation?

"I was just out and stumbled into Wendy on the street. You know how the girl gets, she blabbed my ear off before I could get away," the brunette supplied, not missing a beat or even batting an eye. It sounded like a reasonable enough explanation to Kyle, seeing as that he did in fact know how Wendy could gab away for hours on end… But neither Kenny, who was pressing soft circles into his hand with his thumb, having returned with the water, nor Stan seemed altogether convinced. Two pairs of blue irises threw each other a glance. It may have just been the pain medication being pumped into him, but the red head could have sworn there were words spoken through that look.

It was beginning to concern Kyle that his two friends were suddenly on a break from feuding to submit Eric to a bad game of twenty questions. Nothing before this had stopped their bickering. Before he could further attempt to contemplate, the blond at his bedside stood slowly, raising himself part by part like a predator. Cocking a brow, Kyle watched as his 'boyfriend' stalked around the bed to the other side where Cartman sat. The brown orbs were eyeing him intently with a sparkle of curiosity.

"You were only talking to Wendy on the street? Tell me then, Eric, why you absolutely _reek_ of sex," he challenged with the utmost venom in his tone. At this, Cartman flushed a delicate shade of scarlet and pulled at his wet collar, letting loose a slight cough.

"Well, okay, so maybe Wendy and I didn't just….talk, alright?" he confessed, albeit rather reluctantly. Next to him, Stan sucked his teeth, mumbling angrily under his breath. The blond's frown deepened as he narrowed his cerulean eyes, leaning down to hover over the brunette.

"And tell me, did you two screw in the rain?" Both Cartman and Kyle blinked in surprise.

"What? No way dude, that's lame," Eric retorted, scoffing, "We went back to her place, since it was closer to where we saw each other." Kenny glowered at the rebuttal, retracting himself and crossing his arms over his chest as he angled his neck toward Stan. There was another _look_ then; one of those looks that definitely had words behind it. The ebony haired boy gave a short nod, and Kenny returned his attention to the subject who was seemingly on trial. Orange clad hands raised into the air, squiggling here and there while the blond's mouth moved slightly, whispering to himself.

"Kenny, what the hell are you doing?" inquired Eric. The hands didn't stop moving, but they visibly slowed during the response.

"Shut your damn mouth asshole," Kenny snapped. He continued his little thing while Cartman furrowed his brows in surprise. Kyle's brows shot up. Just what the hell was going on? He had to be missing something here. Suddenly he felt a warm, familiar hand envelop his own clammy one and squeeze it tightly. Looking down, he confirmed the feeling, seeing Stan's tanned hand tightly clasped around his. He looked up to his face to see the blue eyes glaring daggers at Cartman. Then, Kenny's hands stopped.

The room suddenly went cold.

"If you went back to her house…then _why_ are you wet?" Kenny demanded, voice just above a whisper but still full of hatred. By now, Kyle was struggling to stay awake. The pain medication flowing through his veins was making him sleepy at the worst possible time. He had to be there to stop any ridiculous fight his friends may get themselves into.

"You guys….," he choked out, clenching his hand around Stan's, "What's going on? Why are you both turning on Eric? Why aren't the two of you at each other's throats anymore?" Three sets of eyes slowly turned toward him, losing all hatred, anger, and other feelings.

"Shouldn't you be glad Kenny and I aren't going at each other?" Stan retorted. Coughing to clear his throat, Kyle threw him a half hearted glare.

"I didn't say I wasn't…but it isn't normal at this point….so what's going on?" He heard Kenny sigh and watched his posture soften slightly. The blond uncrossed his arms, making his way back toward the top of the bed and gently cupping his cheek, pressed a kiss to his cheek, just hitting the corner of his lips. It made Kyle flush slightly and the beeping on the monitor sped up a tad, but it otherwise went unpunished.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll sort things out. You just rest up, okay?" he whispered, pulling back to gaze at him with a comfortingly reassuring expression. It didn't quite make Kyle at ease, but it certainly helped to be distracted by those clear sky blue eyes. He felt Stan's hand tighten around his by a fraction. A small noise was all he could manage to make as he nodded his head in response, earning a small chuckle from the blond as another kiss was pressed to his forehead and his hair was ruffled.

"God," a gagging noise was made, "You guys are going to make me sick." Kyle felt the hand on his face immediately retreat as the blond whipped around and literally stalked over to the brunette who dared speak, composure cool and collected. He towered over Cartman, but didn't look at him.

"Please get up," he murmured. Kyle could've sworn he saw a blond brow twitch. Something wasn't right, even in this off situation. Eric slowly stood up while throwing Kenny a questioning glance.

"Why am I getting- Unfh!" The brunette was cut off when Kenny fisted the lapels of his jacket and slammed him forcefully into the wall, effectively knocking the air out of him. For being marginally smaller than the brunette, the blond sure was man handling him….

"_You're _going to make _me _sick, you heartless no good son of a bitch," He bared his teeth at the larger male in his grasp. "You absolutely disgust me." There was more venom lacing his tongue again as he barely spoke, trembling slightly in fury.

Then Cartman laughed and raised a finger at the blond.

"May I remind you that you dated this poor es oh bee?" And almost as if in slow motion, or again maybe it was just the meds, Kyle saw the next scene unfold.

Kenny blinked once. Then his eyes dilated in rage, as his body went rigid and he pulled one fist back. He then sent it flying forward in the football player's gut and sent him reeling over.

"H-holy...ha…ah….sh….shit…." he wheezed, one hand over his stomach. With one eye screwed shut in pain, the brunette looked up at the furious blond and after receiving no response, closed the other lid and focused back on breathing. Kenny was still stock still, Stan's mouth was set in a tight line, and Kyle's jaw hung open slightly in shock. His 'boyfriend' wasn't exactly one for real life violence. Moving his sleep hazed gaze to study said boy, he found an apologetic yet angry glance thrown towards him before a blur of orange dashed out through the door. Beside him, Stan sighed again.

"Stan…," he mumbled tiredly, "Did….?" Now the ebony haired boy brought his other hand to cover his lone hand, patting it slightly.

"Yeah, it did. Just get some sleep, Ky." He couldn't find it in himself to stay awake and was within moments unconscious once more, but not before he heard a short exchange from behind the veil of his closed lids.

"Goddamn Cartman, you're an asshole. First you're late here, then you claim to have sex with Wendy…. Seriously. Grow up dude." Then a snort.

"Coming from the boy who realized he had a boner for a guy who loved him too late. Please, Staniel, don't go there." A snarl.

"Go home Cartman, no one wants you here." Scuffing of a chair was heard, followed by squeaky footsteps and the click of the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me, bud…." And Kyle couldn't help but think,

'As always.'

**So, I was wondering….I reread this a little bit, and does anyone think this should be rated M? I'm not sure…I mean, if you think so I will GLADLY bump it up but I don't know. C'mon, this is South Park….most people who read this stuff don't mind the profanity, right? xD Yeah, but still I don't wanna violate rules and be banned, so….yeah, if you could tell me that'd be great. Thanks! Authoress out!**


End file.
